


Шипы за листьями

by WTF_Kings_2020



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2020
Summary: Это умение спасло жизнь ему и его людям в одну из вылазок на границе, а у его тайны появились еще два хранителя.
Kudos: 8





	Шипы за листьями

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечания:** 1\. Навеяно фильмом Райские холмы (Paradise Hills, 2019). 2. Вдохновлено командным драбблом "Белый шиповник", разрешение автора получено.

Вляпались они в тот раз серьезно.

И что обидно, исключительно по собственной глупости.

Ну ладно, по его глупости — Джек готов был с этим согласиться, хотя признавать ошибки ему всегда было тошно.

Группу вел он. Пусть они: Джек, Майк и Солли были ровесниками, приятелями и никто из троих не был новичком, это не снимало ответственности лично с него.

Миссию, с которой они пересекали границу, они выполнили успешно и были уже на своей земле. Возвращались в приподнятом настроении, совсем позабыв, что они не единственные, кто умеет действовать на чужой территории.

Вспомнили, когда в собственном лесу оказались окружены гефцами, без шансов отстреляться. Какую-то часть они успели бы уничтожить до того, как убили их самих. Но не всех.

Десять человек, Джек успел пересчитать. Судя по форме, не военнослужащие армии Гефа, а участники одного из многочисленных патриотических братств.

Почему их не перестреляли сразу? Они же были легкой целью. Как ни странно, это тревожило Джека сильнее всего. Может, зайдя довольно глубоко на территорию Царств, опасались стрельбой привлечь внимание к себе?

Старший по званию, судя по нашивкам на одежде, обратился к Джеку, приказав сдать оружие. Говорил по-гефски, словно не сомневался, что его поймут. Услышав «на колени, и руки за голову», Джек ощутил, как вскипает в нем привычная злость. Дала о себе знать его вечная проблема с самоконтролем.

Когда их взяли, он даже не успел толком испугаться, разве что заволновался за ребят. Теперь же в его кровь начал поступать адреналин и то, что не продуцируется организмами обычных людей.

Это было похоже на озарение.

Он кивнул Солу с Майком, и начал медленно опускать винтовку.

Гефец глумливо ухмыльнулся.

То что нужно. Джек позволил эмоциям затопить себя. Ему никогда не нужно было много времени, чтобы шагнуть за край. Даже когда он пытался себя сдерживать.

Он встал на колени. Не торопясь, потянул руки вверх.

Мать не упоминала, чтобы кто-то использовал цветок как оружие. Как силки для охоты — да, но не для нападения и защиты. Джек подумал, возможно, он будет первым. Он так ни разу не видел как мать охотится, и оставалось положиться только на инстинкты.

И те не подвели. «Бери, ешь!» — кричало все его существо. Ему не пришлось почти ничего делать самому. Лишь привычно выбросить плеть. Много, много плетей. Он даже не предполагал, что способен на это. Должно было быть больно, но голод заслонил собой все. Джек отдал контроль хищнику внутри. Приглядывал только чтобы цветок не тронул его друзей. Тот подчинился довольно охотно, ведь вокруг было столько еды...

Она кричала, выла на разные голоса, но довольно быстро замолкла. Перестала трепыхаться, иссохла. Все заняло меньше минуты. Звуков стрельбы не было, должно быть жертв в первые мгновения парализовало страхом, а потом сопротивляться было поздно. Цветок находил их безошибочно, каким-то неведомым чутьем. Быть может, ориентировался на движение воздуха или на излучаемое тепло? Раньше у Джека не было повода задумываться.

Джек позволил цветку доесть, и не спеша призвал его обратно. Ощутил боль в полной мере, но перенес ее не дрогнув. Он чувствовал себя сильным и переполненным энергией, как никогда прежде. Словно способен не только сам до лагеря без передышки добежать, но и ребят с амуницией донести.

Он и так им и сказал, криво улыбаясь и стараясь не смотреть в их переполненные ужасом, остекленевшие глаза. Джек их понимал, было чего испугаться.

Он тогда решил, что дружбе конец, но у парней оказались крепкие нервы. 

Они выслушали его историю. Помогли обыскать... тела, если хрупкие мумии можно было так назвать. Помогли их уничтожить и спрятать оружие. Принесли Джеку новую одежду.

Они были ему благодарны. И хранили его тайну.

А он хранил найденную у гефца свою фотографию. И не позволял себе забывать, что на хищника открыта охота. К его счастью, противники считали, что охотятся на травоядного. В его интересах было чтобы они продолжали заблуждаться и впредь.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Kings 2020 - «Шипы за листьями»


End file.
